lootfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellshroom
Hellshrooms 'are mushrooms that thrive in high temperature locations, like deserts. Description Hellshrooms are found in hot places, like deserts or near lava lakes. They are given this name because of that reason, not because of any association with hell. They often grow in clusters of 3-6. They will instantly loose there powers when exposed to room temperature, losing there glow in the process. This does not apply to desert nights as they can seek heat deep beneath the sand. Properties Hellshrooms are soft, and actually harmless to touch. They can and should be eaten raw, because they will loose there powers when cooked. The spots on it constantly flicker softly in the night, which makes it a bit easier to find. Hellshrooms are unaffected by water, except when it is cold. Aside from the power you get when eating a Hellshroom and its looks, it is no different from ordinary mushrooms, and can be used as a mushroom substitute. Abilities Hellshrooms give the eater immunity to sudden temperature rising for about 5 minutes. This means that the user can come in contact with fires or any hot temperatures without being harmed. Take note: this only applies to hot temperatures, not cold ones. Eating the head of the mushroom gives the powers, not the stalk. Brewing *'Brewing procedure: Throw the Hellshroom into the cauldron. Split the fire crystal in two and throw both halves into the cauldron. Boil the cauldron and mix the two. Stir the cauldron for about 2 minutes. The mixture would release a large amount of smoke when done. *'Potion properties': The liquid is a bloody red color, though tasteless. The potion is very thick and sticky. You can mix a small amount of pepper to it to turn it into a hot sauce substituite. The potion loses its power though. *'Potion effects': The potion extends the Hellshroom's effects to a month. The potency of the Hellshroom is not affected, though. When the potion's duration is over, the effect would gradually wear off in about a day. Makes 3 servings. The fire crystal would rebuild itself and is reusable. *'Brewing procedure': Grind the lava rock to turn it into fine sand. Burn the Hellshroom until it turns black and crusty. Throw both materials into a cauldron of lava. Stir the cauldron for 5 minutes. The lava in the cauldron would cool and would also turn a dark red. *'Potion properties': The potion is a dark, charcoal-like red color. The potion glows a weak orange color. The potion is spicy. The liquid also flows like lava when poured. When the potion is exposed to a temperature lower then room temperature, the potion instantly loses its powers. *'Potion effects': The user of the potion gains fire immunity, which makes him able to walk through fire or even swim in lava. The side effect of the potion, though, is that everything that the user touch will slowly turn into lava. This side effect can be rid off by mixing Cara spice to the potion before drinking it. The effect lasts for 3 hours and you can make 1 serving. *'Brewing procedure': Before pouring water into the cauldron, place the Retexamus at the bottom of the cauldron. Then pour the water. Boil the water immediately after filling, then throw the Hellshroom into the cauldron. It should release a large orange beam of light upwards when it is done right. The potion is then done, as easy as that. *'Potion properties': The potion is an aqua color, and releases dry ice-like smoke. The potion is tasteless. and has a very cooling taste. *'Potion effects': The potion, when drinked, would give the drinker cold resistance. It lasts for 5 minutes. When the potion is in effect, you can walk through the polar temperatures with ease. Makes 1 serving. *'Brewing procedure': Grind the coal a bit and mix in a glass of water with the gunpowder. Stir it for 10 seconds. The mix the concoction in the cauldron and toss the Hellshroom in as well. Stir it for 3 minutes and grab the Hellshroom from cauldron. *'Potion properties': The new Hellshroom is similar in size and color, but releases a noticeably brighter glow, very visible in broad daylight. *'Potion effects': The new Hellshroom has the original effect when eaten, though when thrown with force, it explodes of a radius of 3 meters, and is powerful enough to destroy wood and stone walls. The Hellshroom would disappear upon use, though. You can make as much explosive Hellshrooms as you can as long as you have enough Hellshrooms. The coal-gunpowder mix can be used over and over again. Trivia *Hellshrooms can be eaten by animals, though it has no positive or negative effect on them. *Hellshrooms grow by spreading. If you plant one hellshroom in a sandbox, there will be a new hellshroom in the box in 3 weeks, which makes it easy to make a farm. *Hellshroom stalks have absolutely no use whatsoever. They can not be used as fertilizer or even fuel. Related Pages *Blaze mushroom *Pyroherb *Rarcum moss Category:Fungi